Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an anti-noise headset device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an anti-noise headset device for adaptively filtering out noise.
Description of Related Art
Usually, the conventional anti-noise headset device is configured to isolate the user from audios totally. Although the user can hear no noise by wearing the conventional anti-noise headset device, the user is unable to hear other sounds, too. However, in some occasions, it may result in an accident if the user is totally isolated from the received audios. For example, in the construction site, the user can be prevented from noise by wearing the conventional anti-noise headset device. However, when an emergency event happens, the user is also unable to hear the alarm immediately.
Moreover, the user also fails to talk with others when the user is isolated from noise by wearing the conventional anti-noise headset device. Since the use of the conventional anti-noise headset device is inconvenient and limited, an improved anti-noise headset device is provided. In the improved anti-noise headset device, some noise data are built-in previously. When the user wears the improved anti-noise headset device, it can filter out noise corresponding to the built-in noise data. Therefore, the user can hear other audios when the user is isolated from noise.
However, the use of the improved anti-noise headset device is still limited. For example, noise data must be built in the improved anti-noise headset device previously before the user wears it so that the improved anti-noise headset is able to filter out noise. Moreover, the built-in noise data is not adapted in every environment. In other words, the improved anti-noise headset device is able to operate only in some special occasions. When the environment is changed, the improved anti-noise headset device is unable to filter out noise corresponding to the changed environment. For example, the anti-noise headset device for aircraft includes built-in engine noise data. Therefore, the anti-noise headset device for aircraft is not adapted in the construction site or other noisy environments. Accordingly, the use of the improved anti-noise headset device is still inconvenient and limited.